


The One Where Steve Can Do This Alone, Damn It

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve, I promise you, everything is going to be fine. You can do this,” Danny's voice came through the speaker on Steve's phone loud and clear.</p><p>“Danno, I-” Steve started and stopped, sighing as he did. He could do this, damn it. He could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Steve Can Do This Alone, Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one a little so that's why its a few hours late. Hopefully its not complete crap.

“Steve, I promise you, everything is going to be fine. You can do this,” Danny's voice came through the speaker on Steve's phone loud and clear.

“Danno, I-” Steve started and stopped, sighing as he did. He could do this, damn it. He could.

“Listen, if it gets bad enough and you absolutely need someone, call Kono, okay? She's been put on notice and she'll be there to help you asap.”

Steve groaned.

“I am not calling Kono,” The finality in Steve's voice surprised even him. “She's my daughter. I can do this. Its just one night, right? Right, Danny?” Steve's voice sounded pitiful even to himself.

“Of course, babe. Just one night. I promise. I'll see you first thing tomorrow afternoon. No later than five.”

“Five. Okay, Danno. I can do this. Of course I can. Everything is going to be fine. But, if I need to call you, can I?” Steve asked.

Danny chuckled.

“I expect you to call me, Steven, at least twice while I'm gone, okay? And you can text as much as you want or need to. But Steve, I have faith in you, okay? No pun intended, obviously.” Danny teased and Steve felt himself relax just a bit.

“Alright, Danno. Tell Grace to have fun and try not to embarrass her too much, yeah?” Steve grinned at his phone.

“Yeah, babe, no promises there. Don't have too much fun without me, okay? Make sure you kiss Faith for me at least half a dozen times tonight and tell her I'll be home soon and her schedule is on the counter beside the toaster and...”

“I know where her schedule is, Danny,” Steve laughed.

“Ugh. Fine. Of course you do. Just, enjoy this as much as you can because once I get back, I won't be leaving either of you alone again for as long as I can help it.”

“Sounds good to us, Danno.”

“Okay, babe, I gotta go. Have fun, I love you and I'll see you soon!”

“Love you too, Danno. Have fun with Grace.” Steve sighed as he reached over to end the call.

Steve could do this. He would prove to Danny and everyone else around him that he could take care of his daughter, overnight, by himself. Faith was an easy baby to care for, as Steve had learned over the last month of having her in his life. Very rarely did she cry for any other reason than she was hungry or wet. She slept through the night for the most part, usually only waking once around 3am for a bottle and a diaper change before quickly and easily going right back to sleep and sleeping til around 7am. 

Steve had her schedule down to a science. He could do this. He absolutely could.

“You're not going to give daddy a hard time, are you, Faith?” Steve asked his daughter as he looked down at her in her rocker. “Of course not. You're going to be such a good girl that Danno won't believe it!” Steve chuckled.

Faith blinked her bright blue eyes up at Steve and he felt his insides melt. He'd never understood that meaning before meeting Faith. How could someone's insides melt? It made no sense. Of course, Steve had never imagined it would be his very own daughter that showed him exactly what it meant.

“You're turning me into a sap, little girl,” Steve said softly to Faith as her eyes slowly closed.

No sooner than had Steve lifted Faith up into his arms did his phone ring.

“McGarrett.” Steve answered.

“Hey, boss man,” Kono's voice came through the speaker. “Hows it?”

“Good, Kono. Everything's fine. Things on your end okay?”

“Just finishing up some last minute paperwork before I head out for the weekend. Just, uh, wanted to check in and see how the little keiki was doing.”

“Faith is fine, Kono. I'm just getting ready to feed her so I-”

“Oh, do you need help?” Kono interrupted and asked.

“Um, thank you but no. I can feed my daughter quite fine on my own.” Steve said, slightly tiffed that she didn't think he could feed his own child.

“No, I-I know. Its just, Danny's off with Grace tonight, right? So I thought...”

“You thought I'd be a mess without Danny and therefore decided to offer your help?” Steve sighed as he shifted Faith up onto his shoulder.

“Um, yes?”

“And you're not just checking in on me to make sure I haven't somehow managed to kill my daughter in the hour since Danny was last here?” Steve bit out.

“Um, no.”

“Listen, I'm fine. We're fine. Everything is fine on our end and you can pass that along to Danny when you talk to him.”

“Right. Okay. Well, don't be too hard on him, boss man.” Kono chuckled before ending the call.

Steve dropped his phone onto the table beside of him and groaned.

“Okay, ku'uipo, let's get you fed.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at Chin.

“So, you were just in the neighborhood?” Steve asked as he watched the other man gently coo at his daughter.

“Uh huh.” Chin answered without looking up from Faith. He tickled her tummy and grinned when she scrunched her nose up at him.

“But my house is a twenty minute drive in the opposite direction of your house, isn't it?” Steve cocked his head to the side as he asked.

“Um, yes.” This time Chin graced Steve with a hesitant look up.

“Danny asked you to stop by, didn't he?” Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Whichever answer will ensure I don't get my ass kicked is the one I think I'll go with,” Chin held Faith up in front of him, smiling brightly at her. “Daddy won't kick my ass, will he, Faith? Not while I'm holding you. No he won't, no he won't.” Chin teased as Faith watched him intently, his eyes risking a glance at Steve.

“Contrary to popular belief, I can take care of my daughter without Danny attached to my hip,” Steve stressed. 

“But you prefer him there, right?” Chin asked, smirking.

“Of course I do!” Steve snapped and winced when Faith flinched. “Give me my daughter,” Steve said as he stepped forward to take her from his friend.

“Sorry, brah, Danny just wants to make sure you're both okay. He cares.” Chin offered with a soft smile on his face.

“I know. I know, okay? But does no one have any faith in my ability as a father?” Steve asked, sighing for what felt like the millionth time in less than two hours.

“Of course we do, Steve. We just all care enough about the both of you to want to make sure you're both okay. Its a big thing, keeping your kid for the first time over night by yourself, or so I'm told.” Chin smiled.

“It is and I've been nervous about it all day but if no one leaves us alone how am I ever going to know if I can do this or not?”

“Okay,” Chin said, raising his hands in defeat. “Okay. I'm gone. I'll be sure and let Danny know things are fine when he calls to check in later.”

“You do that.” Steve said, raising one of Faith's little hands to wave good bye to Chin. Chin smiled as he ducked his head and waved back as he backed out of the door.

“Oh, daddy is going to kick Danno's ass, Faith. Yes, I am. Oh yes, I am.” Steve mumbled into his daughter's soft hair as he made his way into the next room in search of his cell phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“No.” Steve said as he answered his phone.

“What? Steve, man, I haven't said anything yet!” Jerry's voice exclaimed.

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I'm fine. Faith is fine. Tell Danny to chill, man.” Steve snapped as he ended the call.

Faith stirred in his eyes, blinking open her bright blue eyes.

“I'm gonna kill him, darling, I'm really going to do it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh, you have absolutely got to be kidding me,” Steve groaned as he opened the door to find Rachel and Charlie on the other side. “I'm going to actually kill him.”

“Fine by me,” Rachel said as she entered the house, Charlie on her heels. “I told him this was going too far but you know Daniel almost as well I as I so really, does this surprise you all that much?” Rachel asked, eyeing Steve in amusement.

“Um, is Faith awake?” Charlie's small voice asked and Steve, for the first time in what felt like ages, smiled.

“She is, buddy. She's in the living room. Go on in and see her.” 

“Just say hello, Charlie, don't try and pick her up, okay?” Rachel instructed.

“Okay!” Charlie said as he raced off to see his little sister.

“I swear to god, Rachel, I'm gonna kill him.” Steve stated without hesitation.

“I'm sure in your line of work you should be able to dispose of the body easily and without anyone knowing.” 

“Obviously.” Steve snorted. “Seriously though, he called you to come and check on me? Does he really not think I can do this?”

“I think, Steven, that it has little to actually do with you.” Rachel stated.

“What?”

“While this is the first night you're alone with your daughter, this is also the first night that Daniel has been away from her, yes? I believe he's experiencing a bit of separation anxiety. From the both of you.” She smiled at the surprised look on Steve's face. “Didn't think of it that way, did you?”

“No.” Steve mumbled, his eyes downcast, suddenly realizing that he owed Kono, Chin and Jerry a few apologies.

The pair moved into the living room where Charlie seemed to be telling Faith an extremely fascinating story. One that the two month old seemed completely taken with. Steve smiled.

“Momma,” Charlie interrupted his story to Faith to turn and look at his mother as she entered the room. “Can I stay here with Faith and step-Steve tonight?” He asked.

“Oh, darling, tonight's not the best time, I think,” Rachel started.

“Actually, Rachel, if you're okay with it, then its fine with me if Charlie stays over.” Steve said, surprising the other woman.

“Really?”

“Sure. I mean, only if you're okay with it, of course, but its probably something that's going to happen a lot more, I hope anyway, so I should get used to having him here, right?” Steve smiled as Charlie started back up with his story to Faith.

“Right. Well, its perfectly fine with me.” Rachel smiled.

“Looks like you're staying with us tonight, buddy!” Steve exclaimed as he rushed across the room towards the five year and pulled him up into his arms. Charlie's surprised laughter was music to Steve's ears.

“I'll just leave you to it then, shall I?” Rachel smiled at the scene in front of her. “Charlie, you be good for Steve, yes? You mind him just like you would Danno. Well, perhaps a bit better than that, okay?”

“Yes, momma!” Charlie shrieked as Steve threw him up into the air.

“We'll be fine, Rachel, I promise.” Steve assured her.

“Yes,” Rachel spoke softly, almost to herself. “I do believe you will.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny had never been so glad to see a sprained ankle in his life. It was surprising that with a group of a dozen pre-teens it hadn't happened sooner. As it was, one sprained ankle was enough to cut short the cheer leading camp type sleepover thing that Grace was a part of.

It was still early but by Danny's reckoning Faith should be up for the morning and in the process of drinking her morning bottle so when Danny entered the house and it was eerily quiet he found himself instantly on alert.

As quietly and carefully as he could, Danny dropped his overnight bag just inside the door and made his way through the house.

The living room and kitchen were both empty, although the living room did look like a hurricane had torn though it with what seemed to be every toy Charlie and Faith owned strewn about.

Danny took the stairs two at a time and found himself motionless in the doorway of the bedroom he'd shared with Steve for a month now. 

“I swear to god, Danny, if you wake either of them up, I will actually kill you and no one, not our team, not anyone, will ever find your body,” Steve's voice startled Danny so much so that he gasped loud enough to cause Charlie to stir.

“Steve, babe, what is Charlie doing here?” Danny asked as he carefully made his way into the bedroom.

“Well, when Rachel stopped by last night to check on us, and thank you ever so much for that by the way, Daniel, Charlie asked to stay. And I said he could. I didn't think that Faith would be so taken with her big brother than she would refuse to go to sleep. It took me hours, Danny, hours to get them calmed down enough to take their baths and just go the fuck to sleep so if you wake them up, I'll kill you.” Steve's eyes were bloodshot Danny could see now that he was close enough.

“What time did they actually go to bed?” Danny asked, kicking off his shoes and quickly changing into a pair of sweat pants.

“Oh god, I don't even know. After midnight, I think? Which completely threw Faith off of her sleep schedule. Her regular 3am wake up call came at 2am and then at 4am and god, what time even is it now? Shouldn't you still be off with a gaggle of teenagers doing back flips and summersalts?”

“One of the girls hurt her ankle so they sent everyone home early. I let Grace go home with a friend, told her I'd come pick her up later today.”

“Good Danno,” Steve mumbled as his eyes dropped closed again. “Still gonna kick your ass though but I'm glad you're back.”

Danny smiled as he made himself comfortable on their bed, Charlie asleep on Steve's stomach and Faith asleep in the bassinet beside their bed. Peeking a look in at her and seeing that she was still quite out of it, Danny let himself sink down onto the bed.

“You sleep, babe and I'll take care of her when she wakes up, okay?” Danny offered.

Steve's soft snore was all the reply Danny got. He just smiled. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! You guys are absolutely wonderful!! Part 5 should be up no later than Tuesday.


End file.
